bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie/Archiwum 6
Shinji Hirako, stary wygląd Shinji 278 mugshot.jpg|Aktualne. Hirako.png|Propozycja 1. O279 Shinji w kaszkiecie.png|Propozycja 2. Propozycja 1: - Lepsze od pozostałych obrazów Adijanko (tablica) 17:00, lut 15, 2017 (UTC) - Za duże zbliżenie [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]]35px|Byakuya Kuchiki[[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 15:04, lut 18, 2017 (UTC) '''Propozycja 2:' - Lepsze kadrowanie, większą część postaci widać [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]]35px|Byakuya Kuchiki[[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 15:04, lut 18, 2017 (UTC) - Zgadzam się z Rej~ - Puzel (tablica) 18:41, lut 26, 2017 (UTC) Ryūnosuke Yuki Kyuki.jpg|Aktualne. R483 Ryūnosuke w technikolorze.png|Propozycja 1. '''Propozycja 1:' Kolorowe i lepsze Puzel (tablica) 23:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) Jak wyżej - kolorowe i lepiej wykadrowane jak na profilowe [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 16:00, lut 8, 2017 (UTC) Kaname Tōsen Tosen289.jpg|Aktualne. Ep280TosenPortalPic.png|Propozycja 1. '''Propozycja 1:' Widać oczy Puzel (tablica) 23:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) Lepiej wykadrowane [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 16:00, lut 8, 2017 (UTC) Lisa Yadōmaru, Nowy wygląd Lisa new pic.png|Aktualne. R606 Lisa postanawia trzymać parasol.png|Propozycja 1. R617 Lisa postanawia trzymać magiczną kulę.png|Propozycja 2. '''Propozycja 1:' Propozycja 2: Najlepsza jakość Puzel (tablica) 23:26, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) Lepiej wygląda jako profilowe - pierwsze jest bardziej komiksowe/uproszczone [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 15:58, lut 8, 2017 (UTC) Quilge Opie, Runda Druga R488 Quilge.png|Aktualne. R490 Quilge poprawia grzywunię.png|Propozycja 1. R490 Milczenie jest złotem.png|Propozycja 2. Bez zbędnych dłużyzn - kiedy odwiedzimy stronę o Quilge, ''dosłownie czarno na białym widać, że jego profilówka nie sprawdza się najlepiej, przynajmniej jak na moje oko. Raz jeszcze pozwolę sobie powtórzyć, że Himmlerek - tak jak wspominałem przy poprzednim głosowaniu - "zbyt szybko postanowił zaszpanować skrzydełkami przed rudym, a jego Himmlerowskie lennonki, asymetryczna grzywka i kapelutek sprawiają, że na prawdę ciężko o dobre zdjęcie na jego profilówkę.". Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: - I tu znów raz jeszcze - zdaję sobie sprawę, że tej grafice daleko jest do perfekcyjnego przykładu profilówki postaci, niemniej, cierpimy na pewien deficyt grafik Opie. Ta nie ścina go w pół głowy a nie zasłania chmurkami dialogowymi połowy twarzy. Scc35px - O wiele lepsze zdjęcie.Adijanko (tablica) 23:18, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) Askin Nakk Le Vaar R599 Askin.png|Aktualne R658 Profil Askina.png|Propozycja 1 640Askin alt.png|Propozycja 2 Propozycja 1: - Jest w porządku.Adijanko (tablica) 22:26, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 2: Jakby wykadrować to w kolorze byłoby najlepsze. Puzel (tablica) 23:08, lut 14, 2016 (UTC) - Nie widać jego twarzy.Adijanko (tablica) 22:26, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) Mask de Masculine R543 Mask De Masculibe.png|Aktualne R561 Mask de Masculine.png|Propozycja 1. R562 Mask de Masculine.png|Propozycja 2. R640 Mask de Masculine.png|Propozycja 3. Propozycja 1. Propozycja 2. - Najlepsza ostrość. Puzel (tablica) 21:11, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) - Zgadzam się z Puzlem, ponadto, moim zdaniem, najlepsze ujęcie. Ziuta00640pxTablicA 22:36, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) - Zastanawiałem sie nad trójką z samej racji koloru, jednak tamten obrazek faktycznie jest zbyt mały. 22:06, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) - Może być. Adijanko (tablica) 22:19, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) - Tak już tylko dla zasady... ^^ Scc35px Propozycja 3. White R531 Hollow.png|Aktualne R531 Hollow White.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Najlepiej ukazuje postać. You are nothing above all (tablica) 11:32, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) - Pokazuje jego prawdziwy gniew. Adijanko (tablica) 11:40, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) - Lepsze niż aktualne. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[Tablica wiadomości:Talho|'H'O'Ś']] 16:17, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) Quilge Opie C487 Kirge.jpg|Aktualne R488 Quilge.png|Propozycja 1. R490 Quilge poprawia grzywunię.png|Propozycja 2. R490 Milczenie jest złotem.png|Propozycja 3. Okej, myślę, że problem jest dość jasny. Zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę, że żadne z tych zdjęć nie jest złotem, ale wszystkie są lepsze niż aktualne. Sęk w tym, że Quilge zbyt szybko postanowił zaszpanować skrzydełkami przed rudym, a jego Himmlerowskie lennonki, asymetryczna grzywka i kapelutek sprawiają, że na prawdę ciężko o dobre zdjęcie na jego profilówkę. Propozycja 1: – Quilge i typowy dla niego gest, wystarczające zbliżenie na twarz, brak inszych inszości w tle.Yikmo (tablica) Propozycja 2: Propozycja 3: - Uważam, że z wyżej wymienionych to najrozsądniejszy wybór. Co prawda nie jest to idealny przykład tego, jak powinny wyglądać profilówki postaci, niemniej o tym wystarczająco wygadałem się we wstępie. Scc35px Ichigo Kurosaki Ep366 Ichigo 2.png|Aktualne 591Ichigo profile.png|Propozycja 1 Propozycja 1: Nowe zdjęcie niby z mangi i trochę gorszej jakości ale Ichigo już wygląda inaczej. Puzel (tablica) 22:23, lut 14, 2016 (UTC) – choć proponowane zdjęcie można także wrzucić do infoboksu jako trzecie.Yikmo (tablica) 22:31, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) Dobry pomysł, Yikmo :) Scc35px 20:56, lut 19, 2016 (UTC) - Lepsze, tylko ktoś niech prześle wyraźniejszą wersję. You are nothing above all (tablica) 11:29, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) Gin Ichimaru Bleach - 307 - Large 16.jpg|Aktualne Ep35GinProfOption.png|Propozycja 1 Ep264GinProfile.png|Propozycja 2 Propozycja 1: Na obecnym najlepiej widać twarz. Puzel (tablica) 23:08, lut 14, 2016 (UTC) – A i mi aktualne zdjęcie wydaje się najlepiej podrasowane :) Yikmo (tablica) 22:31, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) Propozycja 2: - Najlepiej ukazuje twarz postaci. You are nothing above all (tablica) 11:30, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) - Aktualne zdjęcie jest lepsze. Adijanko (tablica) 14:09, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) Franceska Mila Rose, stary wygląd Mila-Rose.jpg|Aktualne Ep221FranceskaMilaRose.png|Propozycja Lepiej widać twarz. Puzel (tablica) 23:08, lut 14, 2016 (UTC) – Yikmo (tablica) 22:31, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) Loly Aivirrne Loly.jpg|Aktualne Ep163LolyAivirrne1.png|Propozycja 1 Ep163LolyAivirrne2.png|Propozycja 2 Propozycja 1: Puzel (tablica) 23:08, lut 14, 2016 (UTC) Scc35px 20:59, lut 19, 2016 (UTC) Propozycja 2: – Yikmo (tablica) 22:31, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) Pesche Guatiche Pesche.jpg|Aktualne Pesche.png|Propozycja 1 Pesche medium shot.png|Propozycja 2 Propozycja 1: Puzel (tablica) 23:08, lut 14, 2016 (UTC) – Yikmo (tablica) 22:31, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) Propozycja 2: